Day Eight/Transcript
Session Start (Wackd:#tvtropesdoctorwho): Sat Apr 05 11:32:25 2014 -0400 11:32 <@Wackd> Hi unnoun! 11:36 Beep beep. 11:40 <@Wackd> Beep beep, yeah! 11:40 <@Wackd> Baby you can drive my car 11:40 <@Wackd> Yes I'm gonna be a star 11:40 <@Wackd> Baby you can drive my car 11:40 <@Wackd> And maybe I love you 11:41 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mBNKUda-s6M I was thinking along the lines of this song. 11:42 <@Wackd> The hell am I listening to? 11:42 ONE OF THE BEST SONGS EVER 11:42 : D 11:43 <@Wackd> It's like...electronic elevator music. 11:43 Oh no~ *teedle-eedle-beepbeep* 11:44 I shouldn't be driving this car~ *beepbeep beep* 11:44 <@Wackd> Like, this is what they play on turbolifts instead of "Girl from Ipanema". 11:45 Also terrible lipsync. : D 11:45 <@Wackd> Yeah I'm done with this. 11:45 <@Wackd> This is terrible. 11:46 I'm of the opinion that it's so terrible that it's hilarious. 11:46 <@Wackd> ...I got it. It's like a Parov Stelar as composed by Tommy Wiseau. 11:46 <@Wackd> I generally have no patience for so-bad-its-good music. Not sure why. 11:47 <@Wackd> Things I am also uncertain of: why my dorm now smells like fresh-baked cookies. 11:51 <@Wackd> So TParadox is gonna be delayed due to overtime on lunch plans. 11:52 <@Wackd> "I've done about all I can to get lunch to happen early, but it looks like we won't even be in the restaurant by noon. I'll log in as soon as we get in the car afterward though." http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/posts.php?discussion=0000000000000000000005jl&page=3047#76170 11:57 *tick tock 11:57 ** 12:00 So much for that delay. 12:00 Now what about Mukora? 12:00 <@Wackd> And Bocaj? 12:00 Okay, we're even later than I thought. So I'm going to be in here until lunch. 12:00 <@Wackd> I take it we're gonna be making liberal use of the battery pack this afternoon. 12:01 <@Wackd> Hey Bocaj! 12:01 15-20 minutes for lunch, then I can be here until 4. 12:02 <@Wackd> Awesome. 12:03 What is the channel topic from? 12:03 <@Wackd> They Might Be Giants, "No One Knows My Plans". 12:05 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mBNKUda-s6M Now for everyone's viewing pleasure. Except Wack'd. 12:05 : D 12:05 <@Wackd> -_- 12:05 http://www.philipsandifer.com/2013/10/book-preview-they-might-be-giants-flood.html 12:05 <@Wackd> But "No One Knows My Plan" is from John Henry! 12:06 "No One Knows My Plan" is also not on youtube. Huh. 12:06 <@Wackd> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aqVWmgrWK08 12:08 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oYYNeOjZg_M Here's another one. 12:08 Google has failed me. 12:09 Mukora? 12:09 So just a rereminder I'm chatting at work because I am the very model of a great employee but its saturday so its slow hopefully so we'll see how this goes 12:09 I am the very model of a great employee, I've knowledge in all matters... 12:09 <@Wackd> What do you do for a living, anyway? 12:10 Google customizes its results to the user. I expect it would be difficult to customize for an unnoun. 12:10 Okay, my non-existant musical talents have failed me. 12:11 My employment is boring and nobody needs to know it because its not the best thing I could be doing with my time 12:11 The point of Modern Major General is that he knows everything except how to be a military officer anyway. 12:11 At least you have employment. 12:11 <@Wackd> Seconding that. 12:11 Modern Major General also rhymes. 12:11 And scans. 12:12 <@Wackd> Anyway, let's see if we can't immediately get to the game like we did in that dream I had last night. 12:12 I am concerned about the dreams you have 12:12 <@Wackd> (Yes I had a dream last night where everyone showed up on time and we got to playing with minimal diversions. Not sure what this says about me.) 12:12 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YGyhiizuA2g 12:13 http://darthsanddroids.net/episodes/1022.html 12:13 So we're all dressed for rain, and Zinnia just closed the door in a centaur. 12:13 <@Wackd> On a centaur, I think. 12:13 <@Wackd> In would be weird. 12:13 Phone correct. 12:14 Starting on time without distractions is impossible. 12:14 I mean, dream!unnoun sounds really weird. 12:15 As everyone knows, each episode begins repeating what just happened at the end of the previous 12:15 Also hanging on the edge of a cliff. 12:15 <@Wackd> Coming towards them was something that vaguely resembled a centaur. It was covered head-to-toe in dark green fur, its legs uneven and its head somewhat squat if otherwise recognizably hominid. ... 12:15 <@Wackd> One of its four arms was being used to shake its elbow, as though it were impersonating a amputated chicken. 12:15 <@Wackd> Zinnia closes the door gently. “Soooo time space visualizer thing, yeah? We can see outside without my head sticking out the door?” 12:15 <@Wackd> “… Okay, what the hell now?” Janeth asked. 12:19 "I guess we either take a look around with the visualizer, or say hello to the native who just had the door closed in his face." 12:21 "I vote for the visualizer!" 12:21 "You said there's something out there? Is there a way to say hi?" 12:21 "Preferably without getting our faces smashed in?" 12:22 <@Wackd> The native, for what it was worth, was taking it rather well, having opted to simply knock on the door calmly. "Greetings, Madam Hmdityswhad and entourage!" came his(-?) voice through the door. "I understand the desire for privacy but we will be requiring you to check in!" 12:23 "...Madame who?" 12:23 "Madam Whowhat?" 12:23 "What-what?" 12:24 "Huh?" 12:24 Zinnia leaned close to the door. "Excuse me, were you expecting the TARDIS?" 12:24 <@Wackd> Were one to open the door, you might notice one of his(-?) many eyebrows sliding up his face and the fur on his cheeks turning orange. "One of you is Madam Hmdityswhad, correct? Or am I mispronouncing your name?" 12:25 "...Do you mean the Doctor?" 12:26 <@Wackd> "We were expecting some sort of vessel, though admittedly we were not expecting it to be so...oddly constructed." It paused, and its cheeks brightened. "I am terribly sorry if I have gotten your title wrong, but you were not a doctor when you made the reservation..." 12:26 "... I get the feeling we've been mistaken for somebody else." 12:26 "...Wait, am I Madam Hmdityswhad?" 12:26 <@Wackd> "Oh dear. This whole situation would appear to require a terrible amount of clarification. I apologize for inconveniencing you, but my boss does get so uptight about the official record-keeping." 12:27 "I hope we didn't steal someone's reservation. That would be very rude." 12:27 "I mean, I don't remember being called by that name, but maybe I will at some point later?" 12:28 "If this somehow ends up in a time loop I'm going to need more painkillers." 12:28 <@Wackd> "I should take it, then, that none of you are Madam Hmdityswhad? If so, we will be requiring you park your vessel elsewhere. We do have a number of vacancies, though unfortunately none quite like this one." 12:28 "...Zinnia, are you a madame? Is madame a gender-specific term to begin with in this context?" 12:29 "Okay, I think we're going to have to step out to sort this out. We're gonna need help to move the TARDIS." 12:29 "I was a low level tech on a space station. I don't think I'm anywhere close to a madame." 12:29 "I'm not sure whether or not any of us are Madam Hmdityswhad though. We might be?" Ellie opened the door. 12:30 "We apologize. Our ship took us here for some reason, but we're going to need help relocating it." 12:30 (I don't remember if I gave Zinnia a last name! Oops) 12:30 <@Wackd> (You didn't.) 12:30 (You could be a long-lost madame or whatever.) 12:31 (It'd be cliche but still.) 12:31 "The box doesn't really move..." Brom added. 12:31 (Well if she did have a last name, she'd likely know it so there we go.) 12:32 <@Wackd> His eyebrows began to sink back down its face, and his nostrils flared. "I think, were Madam Hmdityswhad to make a reservation, she would have the good grace to show up to claim it while also being aware of being called Madam Hmdityswhad. We do not look kindly upon time-travel shenanigans here, or at least haven't since the new settlers three planets down started using it to get out of their bills." 12:32 (She might not if she was adopted or whatever.) 12:32 (I just noticed the blue text. Nice touch.) 12:32 <@Wackd> (Actually that's just a result of copy-paste! It has no significance whatsoever.) 12:33 "I have been known to make reservations afterwards though. It's actually in my Family's charter." Ellie paused. "Don't know why I'd choose a name or alias I've never heard of before though. Unless I wanted to confuse myself." 12:33 (Time travel to get out of bills has to be one of the most petty uses of physics wedging technology. Girl who leapt through time was probably worse though) 12:34 (I'm playing a girl who leapt through time!) 12:34 "Somebody's gonna have to step out so whoever's out there can confirm whoever it is that's supposed to be Madam... Doodie-dada or whatever. 12:34 " 12:34 <@Wackd> "If you have, in fact, reserved this room under an alias, we will be requiring sufficient evidence." 12:34 "We could probably have the TARDIS show us all the Doctor's female faces and see if one is recognized as Madam Hmmbop." 12:34 "Is there a picture of what she's supposed to look like?" 12:35 <@Wackd> "Unfortunately, no. She has only contacted us via audio transmission. However, I do think your complete and utter bafflement at this arrangement is sufficient evidence that you are not, in fact, Madam Hmdityswhad and will need to reserve different accommodations." 12:36 "...I'm not entirely sure how to repark our vehicle. Do you have a tow or crane or something?" 12:36 "... Does anyone know where the psychic paper got to?" 12:36 "Psychic paper?" 12:37 <@Wackd> "We can in fact relocate your vehicle with minimal difficulty. You have, thankfully, left us antiquate time, as Madam Hmdityswhad is not expected until later in the evening. In the meantime, I can show you some other accommodations." 12:37 "I think the Doctor keeps a few dozen psychic papers somewhere. She probably had a psychic forest in the psychic greenhouse," 12:38 "This better not end up making 'psychic' not sound like a word." 12:40 "The last one we had probably spent five years buried in the sand of the lifeless world we lost the Doctor at, and was probably tripped over and eventually recovered by an especially dim hiker. He might have been intrigued by the galactic coordinates scribbled on it, and found upon visiting them a bunch of deeply unsettled Cybermen before abruptly and painfully becoming one of them." 12:40 "Dick move on our part. Hindsight." 12:40 "Ellie, please focus." 12:41 <@Wackd> ( (I don’t mind as long as people remember to keep it as ooc knowledge) (I’m good at that!) ) 12:41 "Is there a parking brake or something we need to turn off to let them move us?" 12:41 "So... are we going to let the green guy move the box?" 12:43 "We've gotta get out of their way so as not to be too much of an inconvenience, so... I'd say yeah." 12:43 "I wonder why the TARDIS brought us here though" 12:44 <@Wackd> "Thank you. We promise we will make sure it is completely secure and undamaged at no additional charge. Your satisfaction with this visit is of the utmost importance to us." 12:45 (On the subject of "psychic" no longer seeming like a word, http://www.philipsandifer.com/2012/11/let-your-mind-wander-when-youre-handing.html) 12:48 ("I can see everything, all that is, all that was, all that ever could be.") 12:48 (The Doctor: "That's what I see, all the time. And doesn't it drive you mad?"_ 12:50 (There's a movie called Lucy coming out that seems to be about that. But it goes off the 10% of the brain thing soooo yeah.) 12:50 "Alright, thanks. Sorry for the inconvienence" 12:53 "We didn't really MEAN to take Madam Humdiddywhatshade's spot... 12:53 (The Doctor: "Every waking second, I can see what is, what was, what could be, what must not. That's the burden of a Time Lord.") 12:53 <@Wackd> "It's perfectly alright." Their greeter put a thumb to his chin. "Agwasg, Pafeb, please come to cave A15Δ, some visitors have parked their vessel here by accident and require towing. I will be showing them to new accommodations and will report in when they have settled on where they will be staying. Thank you, Dufeb." 12:53 <@Wackd> "Come. I will show you our available caves." 12:54 (Ellie's technically a Time Lord. Very technically. Not one by birth, but by adoption. As Susan Sto Helit is well aware, some aspects of inheritence are transferred not by blood, but by bone.) 12:55 (Or unnoun was bored and wanted to cause a derail.) 12:55 (I don't even know how this started. Can't honestly remember. I see what I posted, can't remember why I did.) 12:55 "Bureaucracy takes many shapes, it seems." said Hal, quietly. (Did we ever open the door again? " 12:55 ) 12:56 (Ellie opened it earlier.) 12:56 (I'm kinda annoyed at it seeming like Ellie has to take charge all the time. unnoun is definitely feeling The Chains Of Commanding. Or whatever.) 12:57 (Zinnia does a fair bit too.) 12:57 (So does Janeth.) 12:58 (Anyway. Forget I did the OOC knowledge thingy about the psychic paper. The psychic greenhouse bit was funny though.) 12:58 <@Wackd> ('Twas. Now, if we could...) 12:59 (The centaur guy is trying to lead us somewhere, right?) 12:59 <@Wackd> (Yeah.) 12:59 Ellie follows. 13:00 Brom followed as well. 13:00 Zinnia also follows. Presumably, in the textified version of this, it will not list each character following individually. 13:02 <@Wackd> "I apologize for the confusion, as it meant we didn't get properly acquainted," said the centaur as he led them up into the mountains. One might notice that his legs seemed to be growing downwards for footfalls, allowing him to appear perfectly upright even on the rocky terrain. "I am Dufeb, and I welcome you to the planet Morning. ... 13:02 Janeth follows as well. 13:03 (The Book Of The War has an article on Confusion. Confusion is one of the primary tactics of the Wartime Powers.) 13:03 Brom watched the centaur's legs with great interest. Xe wondered why xyr animals couldn't do that. 13:03 "I assume you get time-of-day jokes from the name?" 13:04 <@Wackd> "I understand that the weather is not at advertised at the moment, and I offer my apologies. Unfortunately our meteorologists predict that the rainfall should last for another five to ten solar cycles, so unless you intend to prolong your trip beyond reason and expense you will not be able to see the beautiful sun from which our planet derives its name. .. 13:04 "Better than Midnight." 13:04 (Better than Midnight. I did not mean to say that in character.) 13:04 "... Could we get a brochure or something? I feel underinformed." 13:05 <@Wackd> "We do, however, still offer a number of entertaining activities! Morning is well-known for its offerings to those interested in rock climbing, cliff-jumping, and spelunking being beyond compare." 13:05 (I forbid anyone from standing sad in the rain.) 13:06 (If Ellie does it I want you to slap her. And me. Somehow.) 13:06 <@Wackd> Dufeb turned to Zinnia. "I will see about getting you some of our literature, though if I might ask if you have not seen our brochures than what brings you to morning?" 13:06 (...Wait, is this the planet of the rain we joke about Ten going to?) 13:07 <@Wackd> (It can be. I didn't intend it that way.) 13:07 (It's not always like this, so I'm guessing no.) 13:07 "Our transport is sort of random." 13:07 (He always comes to this exact week. We may run into a few dozen of him.) 13:07 (I wish to slap him.) 13:08 "Our ship decided to take us here, for some reason I'm sure we're going to find out eventually." 13:08 <@Wackd> "Ah. I see. I do hope you're not simply humoring me. If you wish to leave you're free to do so, though obviously I would prefer it if you stayed." 13:08 "I don't suppose there are any rebellions or invasions going on at the moment? We end up at a lot of those." 13:09 <@Wackd> He paused. His voice dropped. "Are you responding to our distress beacon?" he whispered, as though about to let you in on some vast conspiracy. 13:09 "Going with the flow is how we usually find out why we're here." 13:10 "Which one? We get a lot." 13:10 "That sounds like a thing she'd expect us to get involved with." 13:11 <@Wackd> "We sent one out a week ago. Please, follow me. We must get away from any potential prying eyes." He beckoned you forward, his speed increased. 13:12 "Yeah this is starting to make more sense now." 13:14 "I'm not complaining. This is a great way to get the day started," Janeth said as he broke out into a slight jog. 13:15 <@Wackd> He leads you into a cave that gave off a bright yellow light, through various corridors, and into a small cavern with numerous displays built into the sides. The displays gave information on all guests, including how much they were to be charged, what caves they were in, and so forth. At a table in front of them, another centaur sat, manipulating the information with a keyboard and laser pointer. 13:16 <@Wackd> "Sir Gaprey, we have responders to our distress call," said Dufeb, his voice fast and urgent. 13:16 "Yes, what's the distress?" 13:18 ( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NnTSbFeWwro ) 13:19 <@Wackd> "Dammit, Dufeb. Not this again," he turned to face the visitors. "Sorry for the inconvenience. My employee has been experiencing undue concern at the sudden bioluminescence of some of the caves. I've tried to explain to him that we should wait for the local scientists to determine whether it's actually harmful before waking up half the galaxy--" at this, he shot Dufeb a scowl "--but it seems he didn't listen." 13:19 (...You utter bastard.) 13:19 ( :D ) 13:20 "So, some caves are alarmingly bright?" 13:20 <@Wackd> "All I'm saying is that between this and the sudden rainfall, we should be taking action! I've acquiesced to your demands that we not alarm the guests, but surely you can't expect me to stand idly by while our topography changes for no clear reason!" 13:21 <@Wackd> Dufeb turns to Zinnia. "Yes, exactly!" 13:23 <@Wackd> "I'm not asking you to stand idly by, I'm asking you to put some faith in our experts. I think that's reasonable." Gaprey turned back to the party. "Look, we appreciate your concern, but we have the situation under control. Don't let us trouble you." 13:24 "You guys haven't encountered anyone calling themselves 'the Doctor' have you?" 13:27 <@Wackd> His brow furrowed. "You're not one of those colonists who set up on Theta 5, are you? Because I must warn you we've set up very strict rules about religious intervention here." 13:27 "Ecological troubles. We could take a look. We're kind of handy with sciencey things. Which came first, the resin or the glowing rocks?" 13:28 *rain, not resin 13:28 <@Wackd> "The rains came first. There are theories at the moment that they may be causing the glow, though nothing's certain at the moment. Certainly there's no clear signs of causation." 13:28 <@Wackd> "However, again, this is not your concern. Please, go about your business." 13:29 <@Wackd> "Sir, with all due respect, I don't see what harm could come from them taking a look around." "If they want to, that's on them. I refuse to endorse this." 13:29 "Our business is finding out what our business here is. This seems a pretty good candidate." 13:29 "...Colonists? What colonists? If not 'the Doctor' than what about 'Jane Smith'?" 13:30 "We're looking for a friend." 13:32 <@Wackd> Gaprey snaps his head round to look at Ellie. "Sure you are. Looking for a lot of friends, I take it, to turn them 'round on your blasted Doctor and outfit them with shadows and boxes or whatever it is you folks do. You better not harass the other guests, I'm warning you right now." 13:32 Ellie was a bit taken aback. 13:33 "Look, the only 'friend' we're looking for is our Doctor. In the meantime, we'll do what we can where we're sent to help out." 13:33 <@Wackd> Dufeb cleared his throat. "Listen, Gaprey, I understand your trepidation, but surely you could give our guests the benefit of the doubt. Just because our friend here is religious doesn't mean she'll be giving us trouble." He turns to Ellie. "I apologize for your employer. We've been having a bit of trouble with evangelists of late." 13:33 <@Wackd> (MY. MY employer. Gr.) 13:34 "...Wait, I'm religious?" 13:35 <@Wackd> "Now listen here, Dufeb, these people have been cheating us, harassing customers, violating the accommodations--hell, I wouldn't be surprised if creating glowing rocks are some sort of right of passage for them. I'm at the end of my rope here, and I don't think I owe these folks anything. Hell, they're lucky I don't evict them right here and now." 13:36 "I'm a bit confused, did we say or do something wrong just now?" 13:36 Brom scratched xyr head. "Did I miss something?" 13:37 "I don't know where this twit's gotten the idea that we've been doing stuff when we only just got here minutes ago." 13:37 <@Wackd> "Sir, I think they're from either further in the future or the past than we're used to. They seem legitimately confused." "They're playing innocent. You just watch, they're up to something." 13:39 <@Wackd> Gaprey again turned to the party. "Now look, I can't evict you for believing in your damn Doctor. We have a strict anti-prejudice policy here. But we also have strict rules against handing out religious literature and harassing the guests, so if I get any complaints, you'll find us firing your damn box back into orbit with you inside. Clear?" 13:39 "...Did someone start a religion about the Doctor?" Ellie sighed. "Leave her alone for five bloody minutes and this is what she gets up to." 13:39 "We solemnly swear to not distribute any amount of religious literature. We don't even have any." 13:40 "And besides, the last thing we want to do is encourage stupidity." 13:40 "Um... we weren't really planning on becoming priests." 13:40 "...This is sounding more and more like some sort of Remote project." 13:40 <@Wackd> "Well, good. Dufeb, get these folks to their accomidations. I have work to do, and so do you." "Very well, sir. Sorry, sir." Gaprey turned back to the displays, and Dufeb began to usher the party out the way they came. "This way, please." 13:41 Ellie couldn't remember it being mentioned. Not that she knew everything her Mothers and Fathers did. 13:42 "I highly doubt the Doctor would like being the subject of a religion. At least one that actually worships her as a god. Though changing people for the better..." 13:43 "Agains, sounds like a Remote colony." Ellie shook her head. "...Wait, did you mention something about shadows?" 13:43 "But harassing people into conversion would be right out." 13:43 (Lunch now.) 13:43 (*Again. No 's') 13:45 (My uterine parasite desires sustenance. It is communicating this by repeated blows to my interior organ systems.) 13:45 <@Wackd> (Alright then.) 14:03 <@Wackd> (Gonna run and get some food myself, actually. Be right back.) 14:15 <@Wackd> (And back. How's everyone else doing?) 14:16 (I'm around ) 14:20 <@Wackd> (Great. Everyone else?) 14:22 (I've been lurking in the shadows all along) 14:23 <@Wackd> (Two down. Mukora? nomuru2d? unnoun?) 14:24 (Back. Had to fill up my gas tank.) 14:25 (I'm here.) 14:25 <@Wackd> (Alright then, so we're just waiting on unnoun.) 14:25 (Meanwhile, watching The Crimson Horror.) 14:25 <@Wackd> (Ugh.) 14:26 (Did they HAVE to shoot the whole thing in an old-timey filter?) 14:26 <@Wackd> (Did they? I didn't notice, honestly.) 14:27 (I don't recall such a filter on the whole thing, just on the Doctor's recap of how they got into the situation they had to be rescued from.) 14:27 (Yeah, I never noticed it. And I liked the Crimson Horror. :( ) 14:28 (... Why are they invoking fucking zombies?) 14:28 <@Wackd> (They're not. They're just regular zombies.) 14:28 <@Wackd> (I don't think you could get away with fucking zombies pre-watershed.) 14:29 (HORSE YOU HAVE FAILED IN YOUR MISSION) 14:29 (God, I love Strax.) 14:29 (Hey! Don't insult Horsie!) 14:29 (Better than Time Zombies...) 14:30 (I thought Thomas Thomas was a bit too panto for a non-Christmas episode ) 14:31 (But yeah - the filter gradually goes away after the whole zombie-tribute scene.) 14:33 (I wonder if the paternoster gang will continue to be recurrings) 14:33 (Well, they are supposed to come back for Twelfth's first episode.) 14:34 (... Man, twelfth is such a weird word.) 14:34 (Are they? I hadn't heard that.) 14:35 (You haven't been keeping up with the production news? Twelve ends up in Victorian times for some reason.) 14:36 (Better than modern day london I suppose. Or Cardiff. But not better than Llanfairpwllgwyngyllgogerychwyrndrobwyll-llantysiliogogogoch.) 14:37 (It seems like Victorian London IS Moffat's modern day London/Cardiff.) 14:38 (Hasn't he only had the Doctor visit that three times before Twelve?) 14:38 (Yeah, that's not quite on the level of london) 14:38 (Not quite. But it's getting there.) 14:39 (Which kinda speaks to why I prefer Moffat. Even his "go-to" location and time is still used relatively sparingly.) 14:40 <@Wackd> (By my count Davies set thirteen stories--not episodes, mind--in either modern England or modern Cardiff.) 14:40 <@Wackd> (Meanwhile, Moffat's set three in Victorian England.) 14:42 (Anyway, is that everyone back now? XD) 14:42 (Do we have an unnoun?) 14:42 <@Wackd> (We don't, no.) 14:44 (Could we build one out of stuff we have laying around?) 14:45 <@Wackd> (You could try. It would give me something to do with the fetus in my junk drawer.) 14:45 (!!! You have a junk drawer?) 14:45 <@Wackd> (Yeah. His name is Frank, he draws all kinds of junk.) 14:46 (Cool) 14:46 (Boo!) 14:48 So you're going to reach into the guy that draws junk and pull out a fetus? 14:48 <@Wackd> (Yeah. Seems easy enough.) 14:49 <@Wackd> (OW! Frank, no biting!) 14:51 <@Wackd> (Okay, it's been an hour now...) 14:51 (Might need to PM her.) 14:53 <@Wackd> (And done.) 15:01 (-Insert Final Jeopardy muzak-) 15:01 <@Wackd> (She's still logged in. Let's see if getting her computer to beep a whole bunch will get her attention.) 15:02 unnoun 15:02 unnoun 15:02 unnoun 15:02 unnoun 15:02 unnoun 15:02 unnoun 15:02 <@Wackd> unnoun 15:02 <@Wackd> unnoun 15:02 <@Wackd> unnoun 15:02 * nomuru2d slaps unnoun around a bit with a large fishbot 15:02 <@Wackd> unnoun 15:02 <@Wackd> unnoun 15:02 * nomuru2d slaps unnoun around a bit with a large fishbot 15:02 * nomuru2d slaps unnoun around a bit with a large fishbot 15:02 * nomuru2d slaps unnoun around a bit with a large fishbot 15:03 (Thats a lot of slapping. She's going to be surprised if she reads the transcript) 15:04 * @Wackd cries in the rain over unnoun being gone. 15:04 * @Wackd cries in the rain over unnoun being gone. 15:04 * @Wackd cries in the rain over unnoun being gone. 15:04 * @Wackd cries in the rain over unnoun being gone. 15:04 * @Wackd cries in the rain over unnoun being gone. 15:07 unnoun 15:07 unnoun 15:07 unnoun 15:07 unnoun 15:07 unnoun 15:07 My aunt's not at her computer at the moment. She nearly started a fire while cooking. She was making soup. That's the sort of thing that normally only happens when I cook. 15:07 <@Wackd> O_O 15:07 <@Wackd> Well, now I feel like a jerk. 15:08 Ohhhh dear. 15:09 I'm the one who started in on it again just when she started typing. 15:09 Well crap. 15:14 <@Wackd> Whenever you're ready, unnoun. No rush. 15:14 <@Wackd> TParadox -- Would it be alright if Hal went into battery-save mode when you have to leave if we end up going past four? 15:15 The rain could short out something temporarily. I won't be able to check in like I kind of did last time, and Hal did just spend several hours recharging. 15:16 <@Wackd> Alright then. 15:16 I'm back. Sorry guys, I didn't hear the beeping. 15:16 ...Okay, apparently my niece did and already filled you all in. Huh. 15:16 <@Wackd> It's fine. A fire nearly started in your home! As excuses go that one's pretty irrefutable. 15:17 Anyway. I had cheerios instead of soup. 15:17 <@Wackd> ...that also explains your previously-unmentioned Aunt. I was confused. 15:17 <@Wackd> So. Shall we get back to it? 15:17 Sure. 15:18 ...I might have forgotten what happened though. 15:18 ...Why did one of you smack me with a fish? 15:18 <@Wackd> Dufeb was leading you out of the cave and you guys were discussing the Doctor religion that's apparently sprung up. 15:18 To get your attention. 15:18 punches Wackd in the dick 15:18 punches Wackd in the dick 15:18 punches Wackd in the dick 15:18 punches Wackd in the dick 15:18 punches Wackd in the dick 15:18 punches Wackd in the dick 15:19 You said you were going to slap people who did that, not cause reproductive damage. 15:19 ...I change my mind a lot! 15:19 <@Wackd> ...it's okay, I wasn't planning on using it. 15:19 <@Wackd> God did that hurt, though. 15:19 I was using the slap command on you. That was what it did. 15:19 slap command? 15:20 I don't seem to have that. 15:20 <@Wackd> *** Unknown command: SLAP 15:20 */slap*, I think. 15:20 Anyway. Sorry T. 15:20 <@Wackd> Tried that. 15:20 */slap* 15:20 <@Wackd> ANYWAY 15:20 Nope, the asterisks don't help. They just make it visible. Of course. 15:21 Without the asterisks. I dunno. 15:21 What client are you using? 15:21 I'm using the default client on Sorcery's website. 15:22 I just click a username, and it gives me 3 commands: whois, query, and slap. 15:22 Isn't that what you're using, Wackd? 15:22 For example... TParadox. 15:22 * nomuru2d slaps TParadox around a bit with a large fishbot 15:22 * Mukora slaps Mukora around a bit with a large fishbot 15:22 * unnoun slaps nomuru2d around a bit with a large fishbot 15:22 * nomuru2d slaps Wackd around a bit with a large fishbot 15:22 * unnoun slaps unnoun around a bit with a large fishbot 15:22 <@Wackd> I'm using Trillian. 15:22 So that would be why you and I don't have it.\ 15:23 * unnoun slaps unnoun around a bit with a large fishbot 15:23 <@Wackd> Yeah, I don't have it. 15:24 I'm now imagining that unnoun slapping herself is actually her and her niece fighting for control of the chat. 15:24 ANYWAY 15:24 For some reason. 15:24 <@Wackd> YES LET'S 15:24 SO remind us once again, maestro. 15:24 ...Is Musik here too now? 15:24 <@Wackd> Dufeb was leading you out of the cave and you guys were discussing the Doctor religion that's apparently sprung up. 15:25 ...Something about shadows? 15:25 "I honestly think the guy's just paranoid." 15:26 <@Wackd> "Well, you must understand, while I don't share his biases, it is true that Doctor worshipers have been causing some trouble around here." \ 15:27 "No, seriously, what was this about shadows?" Ellie frowned. House Paradox didn't just share their rituals with anyone. 15:28 <@Wackd> "Well, I don't know the details yourself. You would need to take that up with your...Companions, I think they're called? I admit I'm woefully underinformed on this business." 15:28 <@Wackd> (MYSELF. Details MYSELF. Gr.) 15:31 "...I don't think any of us are part of this religion. The Doctor would make a very bad god. Wouldn't get a day off for starters." 15:31 "If we ever find the Doctor, she'll probably want to put those people straight. She's usually the one stopping aggressive conversions." 15:32 "I'm surprised gods are even a thing at this point." 15:32 "Might be a different the Doctor? Its a common title. I'm surprised we don't run into more people going by it" 15:34 <@Wackd> Dufeb seemed to be ignoring them at this point, content to simply lead them to their destination: yet another cave, this one not glowing. "What do you folks think of this one?" he asked, as though there were something distinct about it. 15:35 "...It looks very nice." 15:35 "It's a cave." 15:35 "It doesn't seem to be particularly glowy." 15:36 <@Wackd> Dufeb glowered at Brom. "Yes, it is. It also happens to be one of the best ones we have--great airflow, relatively smooth flooring, there's a lake towards the back. Are you interested?" 15:37 "I like lakes." Brom smiled at the centaur, oblivious. 15:37 "Well great airflow is great." Zinnia shrugs. 15:38 "Might be a bit drafty though." 15:40 <@Wackd> "If that's a problem I can show you another one." 15:41 "Even if this one isn't glowing, we should probably get a reading to see what it's supposed to be like." 15:42 "Good idea. Dufeb, might I ask what other options there are?" 15:43 <@Wackd> "There are three other caves available. If you want one with a narrower entrance that can still accommodate the five of you, A21Ξ might be a good fit." 15:45 <@Wackd> "Come along." He begins to lead you to it. 15:45 "So I guess this is a popular tourist spot, weather permitting? How many visitors do you usually get?" 15:47 <@Wackd> "Something to the order of a thousand a year. Not much, but those who do come tend to opt for extended stays, which helps compensate." 15:48 <@Wackd> He stops in front of another cave. "Here you are. No lakes, and the ground's a bit rougher, but it has a narrow entrance like you wanted. Far less drafty." 15:48 "...Sorry, I'm not sure that we're likely to stay that long. We might leave once we find our friend, unless she wants to stay." 15:48 <@Wackd> "Your friend? And who's that, now? I can look them up on the guest registry, if you like." 15:49 "We already mentioned. While we're here doing... whatever it is we're supposed to do, we're looking for the Doctor." 15:49 "...'Jane Smith'? Maybe? It's her most common alias at least." 15:51 "Well. I suppose she might have stuck with 'John'. Not sure how well she understands human/English naming conventions." 15:51 <@Wackd> Dufeb cocks his head to the side. "I could see if there are any more worshipers staying here, though I do recall we had to kick the last batch out. If that's what you mean." 15:52 "I don't think we're looking for worshippers. Although, I am a bit curious about that thing about the shadows." 15:53 <@Wackd> "You...you want me to check if the Doctor is staying here, then?" Dufeb asked. His neck was craned so far at this point it look like it may well snap off at any moment. 15:54 "...I can give you a list of usual aliases. Might take me a minute." Ellie paused, concerned. "You might want to see a chiropractor about that." 15:55 "We seemed to have a mystery to investigate with the glowing caves and unexpected rain. Solving local mysteries sometimes gets us closer to our ultimate goal." 15:55 (I'm probably being way too genre savvy right now) 15:56 <@Wackd> "I...well...I mean, it's such an...unusual...request...and, er, one that I don't really think I can accommodate. I mean, you may well ask if Ak is staying here, or Zynlic, or...what's his name, chap with the beard who humans seem to be a bit fixated on..." 15:56 "Zod?" 15:56 "...What chap with a beard?" 15:56 "She would be a kind of nosy and authoritatively charismatic? Also she might be a he. I'm not sure, she may have died since we last saw her. Probably would have distinctive dress sense." 15:57 <@Wackd> "Jesus! That's it! You may well be a bunch of humans asking if Jesus is staying here." 15:58 "Okay, this is a bit silly." 15:58 Ellie nudged Janeth in the ribs. 15:58 "That doesn't make sense. Jesus is dead. The Doctor isn't." 15:59 <@Wackd> "Are you folks serious?" 15:59 "Cultural differences seem to be in effect here. Or life experience differences." 15:59 "...If you don't believe that the Doctor exists we can show you the inside of our ship. Assuming she's okay with that." 16:01 "But aside from that, all we know is that we're looking for our friend. If you want, we can try to help with your glowing caves and your weather issues. We're good at that sort of thing." 16:01 <@Wackd> "I got a good look earlier, honestly. You're not the first folks to show up here with one of those. Most of the worshipers have them. You are, however, the first folks to show up here to insist that the Doctor's still alive. You'll forgive me if it all sounds a bit daft." 16:02 "... So you have a problem with a bunch of worshippers following some dead Doctor figure and these people also have blue box iconography?" 16:02 "At the very least, everyone's still alive when you have time travel." 16:03 <@Wackd> "Oh yes, all of them do. Gets a bit confusing, honestly." 16:03 "...We don't know if the Doctor is alive or not to be honest." Ellie admitted, grudgingly. Not that it mattered. She could rebuild her. She had the ritual. 16:04 "...Hal raises a valid point, actually. Considering the Doctor travels through time, is claiming to know her really so difficult to imagine?" 16:04 "This is all a bit weird. We should probably look into this religion slash cult thing. After the glowy cave and rain stuff." 16:05 "Or concurrent if we don't need everyone on the cave thing" 16:05 "Yeah, probably a good idea. I can go in with whoever wants to investigate that." 16:05 And the technology. 16:06 <@Wackd> "Well, it's just that we've never gotten anyone here from that far back before. Now, if you want to find the Doctor worshipers, you might wanna head to Theta 5, three planets over from here. They've colonized the place." 16:07 <@Wackd> "If, however, you're interested in this cave, and want to stay awhile to help us with out troubles, I'll ring you up." 16:07 "...Sorry, I need to find out what the stuff about shadows is about." Ellie could imagine her own House forming a Remote outpost and forming the culture around the Doctor. Leaking the Sombras Que Corta, however, was completely unnacceptable. 16:08 (I should be leaving.) 16:08 (I'll laugh if the possible doctor cult was founded by Katarina. Somehow.) 16:08 "The box probably won't let us leave unless we help with the glowy caves and stuff." 16:08 "She might if some of us stay and help." 16:08 <@Wackd> Suddenly, a rather large raindrop hit a puddle, splashing upwards and knocking out Hal's projector. Without his image to support it, it felt to the ground, now a bit muddy but undamaged. 16:09 "...Getting her to come back at the right place and time would be a trick though." 16:09 "Hal!" 16:09 Zinnia picked up the projector and wiped the mud off 16:10 Janeth takes a look at the projector. 16:10 Brom stared at Hal's projector. "Is it nap time?" 16:10 "It's alright. Just gotta let this dry out." 16:10 "The rain does not agree with me. I'll need to go into low-power mode to enact regenerative repairs." 16:11 "...Anyway. Janeth, I don't think any of us should be wandering off. We can stick together to check out the caves." 16:12 <@Wackd> "So...you will be taking this one, then?" 16:12 "It seems so." 16:12 "Somebody should look after the Doctor's umbrella as well. She may have quite the collection now, but it wouldn't do for one to go mi*zxt*" Hal's audio output had also shorted out. 16:12 "...Is it one of the glowing ones?" 16:15 Brom picked up the umbrella Hal had dropped. 16:19 "Right. Let's get this investigation started then." 16:20 <@Wackd> 16:13 *** TParadox has quit IRC: Quit: Zoinks! It was Old Man Jenkins under the bioluminenscence-inducing rain mask the whole time! 16:20 (I'm confused.) 16:20 <@Wackd> (That's not gonna show up in the log so I felt compelled to preserve it.) 16:21 (I could copy/paste it. Also, he did similar things earlier. Somehow.) 16:21 <@Wackd> (Hm. Never noticed. Anyway...) 16:22 <@Wackd> (Also no this cave is also not glowing.) 16:22 "Could you take us to one of the glowing caves?" 16:23 (He had to keep quitting. Switching to TParadox1 and stuff.) 16:23 (Had a few messages like that once or twice.) 16:23 <@Wackd> "I'm sorry, those are off-limits as residences. Once your settled here, though, you're free to investigate them yourself." 16:23 "...Okay, we'll take this one." 16:23 "Do you have a map?" 16:24 <@Wackd> "Excellent. That will be φ5000 per night." 16:24 <@Wackd> "I will have a map delivered to you with your ship." 16:26 Ellie, produced φ5000 from her jacket pocket. Her Family was pretty good with her allowance. "Here you go sir." 16:27 <@Wackd> Dufeb took the money from her. "Excellent. Please, enjoy your stay." 16:27 <@Wackd> And with that he trotted off. 16:27 (BTW, I'mma have to leave in an hour and a half or so.) 16:28 <@Wackd> (K.) 16:28 (Yeah, I wasn't expecting this to last very long after 4.) 16:31 (What is the currency called?) 16:32 <@Wackd> (Phi.) 16:32 (Five thousand phis? Outlandish!) 16:33 "...Should probably have asked for the cheapest available cave." 16:33 "I get the feeling this WAS the cheapest." 16:36 (Right. Good cut-off?) 16:37 (...Yeah, I think so. Sorry.) 16:37 (Bye.) 16:37 (Good then. See you all next time.) 16:37 <@Wackd> ('S alright. I'm willing to acknowledge that I went waaaaaaay into background shit today. Not a lot of breathing room.) 16:37 <@Wackd> (See you all later.) 16:38 (Well its first episode classic who back in the early days syndrome. Gotta sink the first episode into some scene setting) 16:38 (Whoops.) 16:39 <@Wackd> (True, true...oh, hey, Mukora. Everyone assumed you'd left and decided to end the session here.) 16:39 (Oh. Yeah, I just closed my laptop... sorry.) 16:39 <@Wackd> ('S alright.) 16:39 (Didn't realize it would break the IRC. :| ) 16:40 So I guess I'll actually leave, then. 16:40 <@Wackd> (Yeah. Sorry.) 16:40 <@Wackd> (Later.) Session Close (#tvtropesdoctorwho): Sat Apr 05 16:47:37 2014 -0400